Douce liberté
by tadokatoka-san
Summary: S'il y a bien une chose qu'un pirate recherche, c'est la liberté. Mais qui a dit que la prison n'avait que des mauvais cotés? Du grand n'importe quoi du début à la fin, mais j'espère tout de même que vous viendrez voir.


**Bonjour ! Petit Os sans grand intérêt, avec un humour pourri, mais que j'ai pris du plaisir à écrire :)**

 **Les « o.o.o.o.o.o.o » Désignent un écart de temps entre les scènes, et ils sont plus ou moins longs selon leurs durées.**

 **Rating : T... ou M... a choix.**

 **Disclaimer : Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de préciser que les personnages ne sont pas à moi ? Et bien oui, car Husty, Tels, Josh, Kamui, Dyrane, Yuka et le gardien m'appartiennent complètement ! Par contre les autres...**

 **Enfin bref, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !**

Douce liberté

 _-Zoro ! Sanji !_

 _Accroché au mat du bateau, Luffy hurlait le nom de ses camarades, les poings serrés. Il sauta et détruisit un navire marine d'un gomu gomu ono, puis passa à celui d'à côté en criant sa rage. Il s'arrêta et chercha du regard les pacifista qui venaient d'emmener ses deux amis, mais en vain, ils avaient complètement disparu. Les navires de la marine arrivaient de tous les côtés et les bombardaient sans répit. Chacun ripostait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais les ennemis étaient trop nombreux._

 _Alors que tous menaient un combat acharné, Luffy avait arrêté de bouger. Il restait planté sur le pont, immobile, les yeux baissés._

 _-Franky... commença-t-il d'une voix grave._

 _Le cyborg, qui venait d'éliminer une quinzaine de marines à coup de radical beam, s'empressa de s'approcher de son capitaine._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Luffy ?_

 _-Prépare un coup de burst. On s'en va._

 _-Et Zoro et Sanji... ?_

 _-Je n'arrive pas à les retrouver. On verra ça plus tard, dépêche-toi de donner un coup de burst._

 _-Mais..._

 _-Franky. Maintenant, souffla-t-il sèchement._

 _Franky hocha vaguement la tête et courut à l'arrière du bateau. Alors que la pagaille régnait sur le pont, une voix retentit depuis la cale._

 _-Coup... de... BURST!_

 _Les soldats, surpris, regardèrent vivement autour d'eux et ne mirent pas longtemps à remarquer que le navire des Mugiwara était déjà loin dans le ciel._

 _L'équipage du Sunny éjecta les quelques intrus restés sur le pont, puis se réunirent rapidement dans la cuisine._

 _-Luffy ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'abandonner Zoro et Sanji-kun ?! Gronda Nami._

 _-Ils sont peut-être déjà morts, pleurnicha chopper._

 _-Dis Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant qu'on est loin d'eux ? Demanda Usopp._

 _Le capitaine prit un air sérieux et soupira._

 _-Ils ont été emmenés sur un bateau par des pacifista. Les ennemis étaient trop nombreux, le combat était perdu d'avance, il fallait qu'on s'éloigne._

 _-Et maintenant ? Releva Robin._

 _-On va les retrouver et les délivrer._

 _-Mais on ne sait même pas où ils sont, ni dans quelle direction ils vont ! Rétorqua Nami._

 _-Oui, mais tu sais très bien que Sanji a toujours son bébé den den mushi sur lui._

 _La rousse se tut et se précipita vers le den den mushi du bateau. Elle composa le numéro, une goutte de sueur coulant sur la tempe._

 _-Avec un peu de chance on est encore assez proche pour la connexion..._

 _L'équipage s'approcha de la navigatrices sans un mot. Ils attendirent pendant de longues secondes de silence, le coeur battant. Soudain, un crissement se fit entendre au bout du fil._

 _\- « N... Nami-san ? » Murmura une voix._

 _-Sanji-kun ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?! Vous n'êtes pas blessés ?! Que vous est-il arrivé ?!_

 _Chacun soupira de soulagement alors que la rousse tentait de contenir son stress._

 _\- « Ne t'inquiète pas ma déesse, tout va bien, continua Sanji à voix basse. En ce moment on est enfermé dans la cellule d'un navire de la marine. »_

 _-Mais comment avez-vous pu vous faire attraper ?!_

 _\- « Ben on combattait sur un des bateaux mais on a merdé et on s'est fait chopper par des pacifista..._

 _-Rectification : tu as merdé._

 _-La ferme marimo ! C'était de ta faute !_

 _-Ma faute ?! C'est toi qui t'es littéralement vautré la gueule !_

 _-De quoi ?! »_

 _-Les garçons !_

 _-« Oui, pardon ma princesse. Donc finalement on s'est retrouvé là, et il semblerait que le bateau se dirige vers la base marine Crowting. »_

 _-Crowting... celle qui est à l'ouest de l'île Maura ?_

 _\- « Je crois ouais. Un des soldats est déjà venu se foutre de notre gueule en disant que ce n'était qu'un intermédiaire pour Impel Down et qu'on y resterait maximum une semaine. »_

 _-Un soldat ? Il est où ce soldat maintenant ? Il peut vous entendre ?_

 _\- « Le soldat ? Il est mort. Marimo est pas très commode quand on l'enferme. Heureusement qu'ils lui ont pris ses sabres par la suite... »_

 _-Heureusement ?_

 _\- « La ferme shitty-cook ! Il dérangeait !_

 _-Oh toi tu changes de ton tout de suite parce que là je suis pas d'humeur !_

 _-Quoi ? T'as tes règles ?_

 _-Ouais et t'as intérêt à te la fermer si tu veux pas que je te balance ma serviette hygiénique à la gueule !_

 _-... Crade._

 _-N'est-ce pas ? »_

 _-LES GARÇONS ! Cria Nami, plus que sur les nerfs._

 _-« Désolé ma sirène ! Dans tous les cas pour l'instant on a pas trop la possibilité de s'échapper... Hum ? J'ai entendu un bruit... je crois qu'un soldat arrive ! Il va falloir que je boucle ! »_

 _-D'accord ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ça prendra peut-être du temps, mais on va venir vous chercher !_

 _\- « Nami-swan tu es un ange~ »_

 _-Oui oui._

 _-*Katcha*_

* * *

 **Prison de la base marine, Crowting**

Le gardien : (en tirant les deux Mugi jusqu'à une cellule) Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne resterez pas plus d'une semaine ici. La prochaine étape, c'est Impel Down.

Sanji : Oui, on nous l'a dit oui...

Zoro : Mhm...

Le gardien : Bon, je vous retire vos chaînes, de toute façon une fois enfermés vous ne pourrez plus vous enfuir.

Sanji : Vous êtes bien aimables.

Le gardien : Et toi tu me sembles bien détendu...

Zoro : C'est parce que ses hormones ont cessé de le travailler.

Sanji : ... ta gueule.

Le gardien : (soupir et ouvre un cachot) Bon, voilà votre cellule.

Sanji : Oh y a des lits superposés !

Zoro : Ok c'est moi qui prends le haut !

Sanji : (court jusqu'au lit) Même pas en rêve !

Le gardien : (referme la cellule) Oh, vous êtes pas censé vous amuser là !

Zoro : Je m'amuse pas, j'établis mon territoire pour mes siestes !

Sanji : Ah mais si tu crois que je vais laisser tes ronflements perturber ma tranquillité, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil !

Zoro : Et ben vois-tu je m'en contre fous de ton avis.

Sanji : Pourtant tu devrais parce que comme il te manque déjà un oeil, ce serait con de te crever l'autre.

Zoro : Ha. Ha. Ha... hyper drôle.

Le gardien : (perplexe) Bon... je vous laisse, moi.

Zoro : Ouais c'est ça, casse-toi...

Sanji : Au revoir !

Le gardien : (s'en va et laisse la cellule dans le silence le plus profond)

Sanji : (Après un temps) Bon... les autres ne vont pas pouvoir venir tout de suite... on a du temps à tuer.

Zoro : Ouais...

* * *

 **Jour 1**

Un soldat : (Dépose une assiette avec du pain et du poulet dans la cellule) Votre repas. C'est tout ce que vous aurez pour les deux prochains jours alors si j'étais vous je mangerais sans broncher.

Sanji : (Prend l'assiette) Wow ! Tout ça ? C'est du luxe !

Le soldat : ...

Zoro : On est bien nourri pour des prisonniers.

Sanji : Eh ! En plus c'est cuit.

Zoro : 'tain on est bien ici ! C'est dommage qu'on reste qu'une semaine.

Le soldat : (prend un den den mushi en s'en allant) Ouais c'est moi. Dis de ma part au sergent qu'il faudrait prévoir de rendre cette prison un peu plus crédible.

Zoro : ...

Sanji : C'est vrai qu'on reste qu'une semaine, mais je suis sûr qu'Impel Down sera convenable aussi.

Zoro : Ouais il paraît qu'il y a des animations sympas.

Sanji : C'est vrai ? Il me tarde d'y être.

Zoro : J'ai même entendu dire qu'il y avais un club caché à l'intérieur de la prison qui accueillait les prisonniers pour faire la fête h 24.

Sanji : Wow.

Zoro : Bon il paraît qu'il y a que des travelos à l'intérieur mais c'est juste un détail.

Sanji : ...

Zoro : ...

Sanji : Je jure sur ma vie que je n'irai JAMAIS à Impel Down...

o.o.o.o.o

Sanji : Ha ha ha !

Zoro : (se réveille)

Sanji : Ha ha ! Trop fort !

Zoro : Shitty-cook... je sais pas avec qui ou quoi tu causes mais ce serait sympa de pas me faire chier quand je fais ma sieste.

Sanji : T'es lourd Marimo. Laisse-moi au moins faire connaissance avec nos voisins !

Zoro : Voisins ? Ah, c'est vrai qu'on est pas tout seuls dans cette prison...

Sanji : Ouais alors arrête de faire ton asocial et viens causer avec nous.

Zoro : Grmpf...

Sanji : (En désignant la cellule d'en face) Alors là, il y a...

Zoro : Cook. Je m'en fous complètement des voisins. Je suis pas ici pour me faire des amis.

Un homme dans la cellule d'en face : Wo... poupée... arrête de faire ta chieuse et viens jouer au scrabble avec nous, on a la version érotique... !

Zoro : ...

Sanji : Ouais ça c'est Husty, fais pas attention à lui, il est un peu bizarre.

Zoro : J'avais remarqué...

Sanji : Et ça, c'est Tels. Il est sympa.

Tels : Yo !

Sanji : Les mecs qui sont à coté c'est Josh et Kamui.

Josh : B'jour. Désolé mais Kamui ne parle pas bien notre langue.

Kamui : Good morning.

Sanji : Dans la cellule là-bas, c'est Dyrane, mais tu peux l'appeler Didi.

Didi : Salut.

Sanji : Et la magnifique femme de ce côté-ci, elle s'appelle Yuka.

Yuka : Enchantée.

Zoro : C'était bien sympa, cette petite présentation, mais là vois-tu, j'ai une sieste à finir.

Tels : Tu veux pas rester rigoler un peu avec nous ? Tu n'as même pas essayé de nous connaître !

Josh : C'est vrai, regarde ! Didi arrive à mettre ses orteils dans ses narines !

Didi : C'est un de mes petits talents cachés...

Husty : Allez bébé... reste... on est bien...

Kamui : Please guy !

Sanji : Un petit effort Marimo ! Regarde comme ils sont mignons !

Zoro : Tu rigoles ?! Ils sont grave flippants ouais !

Sanji : ...

Tels : Maaaiiis noooon... on a juste envie de rire un peu...

Husty : Exactement... !

Yuka : Tu parles, tu veux juste te les faire sauvagement...

Didi : Si vous voulez je peux aussi faire des bulles avec mes oreilles.

Kamui : Come on baby !

Josh : Désolé... j'ai sombré dans la dépression depuis qu'ils m'ont retiré mes balles de jonglage...

Sanji : ...

Zoro : ...

Sanji : Ouais ta raison, en fait ils sont vraiment flippants.

Zoro : Merci de ta compréhension.

* * *

 **Jour 2  
**

Sanji : Marimo, on a un problème.

Zoro : Quoi ?

Sanji : Ce matin, pendant que tu dormais, Nami-san m'a appelé alors que le gardien passait à côté de nous.

Zoro : Ah.

Sanji : J'ai plus de bébé den den mushi...

Zoro : Triste.

Sanji : Je ne peux plus communiquer avec ma Nami adorée...

Zoro : Je compatis.

Sanji : Je ne peux plus entendre sa voix si mélodieuse...

Zoro : Ca doit être affreux.

Sanji : Bon t'as fini de te foutre de ma gueule ?

Zoro : Et toi t'as fini de jouer l'amoureux transi ?

Sanji : ... Ouais.

Zoro : Alors moi aussi.

Sanji : T'es vraiment le pire des imbéciles.

Zoro : Toi aussi.

Sanji : ...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sanji : QU'EST CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE MARIMO ?!

Zoro : J'AI DIS QUE T'ETAIS UN ATTARDÉ ! ET JE LE PENSE !

Sanji : (lève la jambe) ET BEN JE VAIS TE FAIRE PENSER AUTREMENT !

Zoro : (prépare ses poings) RAMÈNE-TOI !

Sanji : (saute sur Zoro) RAAAAH !

Zoro : (fonce sur Sanji) AAAAAH !

Sanji et Zoro : (se frappent comme des animaux en cage et hurlent comme des tarés, ce qui est un peu le cas)

Le gardien : LA FERME ! Vous allez vous calmer tout de suite sinon je sors le taser !

Sanji : (s'arrête) Taser ? C'est quoi ça ?

Le gardien : (sort une espèce de boîtier de sa poche) C'est une toute nouvelle invention du gouvernement. Tiens, essaie !

Sanji : (Se reçois une décharge électrique à la puissance 5) AAAH !

Zoro : ?!

Le gardien : (s'en va) Maintenant vous arrêtez de beugler sinon je mets la puissance 8 !

Sanji : (a terre, bave) Hgzzgzzzgzzz... huh...

Zoro : C'est quoi ces bruits étranges ?

Sanji : Za... Za fait trzès mal...

Zoro : Huh. Tapette.

Sanji : Quez ta dis ?!

Zoro : T'as vraiment envie de faire revenir le gardien ?

Sanji : (s'écroule) Pfffff...

* * *

 **Jour 3**

Zoro : Hum...

Sanji : ...

Zoro : Là.

Sanji : 'Tain ! Encore match nul !

Zoro : Bon en même temps on en est à notre 198 ème partie...

Sanji : Ouais... Mon bout de charbon sera bientôt tout usé.

Zoro : Et de toute façon y a plus de place sur le mur.

Sanji : On fait sur le sol ?

Zoro : Non j'en ai marre de ton jeu pourri.

Sanji : Excuse-moi mais je m'ennuie.

Zoro : Ouais mais faut dire que le morpion c'est pas la meilleur façon de s'occuper.

Sanji : T'as une meilleur idée peut-être ?

Zoro : (se couche et ferme les yeux) Ouais.

Sanji : J'aurais du m'en douter...

Zoro : (dort)

o.o.o.o

Zoro : (zzzzz)

Sanji : (zzzzz)

o.o.o.o

Sanji : (en tailleur devant les barreaux) En fait on vous a même pas posé la question, mais vous êtes sûr que vous avez le droit de faire ça ?

Le gardien : (en tailleur de l'autre côté des barreaux) Bof... de toute façon il n'y a pas grand monde qui s'occupe de moi ici.

Zoro : (à côté de Sanji) Ouais mais disons que gardien c'est pas vraiment le meilleur des métiers.

Le gardien : Ca me dérange pas spécialement.

Sanji : Vous avez une femme ?

Le gardien : Ouais et deux enfants. Je suis pas vraiment heureux de mon métier, mais au moins ils sont fiers de leur papa. Vous avez des gosses, vous ?

Zoro : Des mioches ? On est des pirates mec.

Sanji : Ouais, on est pas vraiment comme vous, on a plus de liberté mais après on a aussi des responsabilités.

Zoro : C'est même pas une question de responsabilité. Le principe d'un pirate, c'est d'être libre. Avoir un gosse c'est être privé de cette liberté.

Le gardien : Pas faux...

Sanji : Hum... carré d'as.

Zoro : (au gardien) Ah, t'as pas de bol mec, moi j'ai un brelan.

Le gardien : (jette ses cartes sur le sol) Merde j'ai qu'un double... Comment vous faites sérieux ?! C'est pas possible, vous n'avez pas perdu une seule fois depuis le début de la partie !

Sanji : C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup de chance aujourd'hui.

Le gardien : Je commence à avoir froid moi...

Zoro : Désolé mec, mais c'est la règle.

Le gardien : (grogne et retire son pantalon) Vous pouvez être sûrs que je ne jouerai plus jamais au streap-poker...

Zoro : Bon. Plus que le caleçon et les chaussettes, pis on a gagné.

Sanji : Ouais mais on a vraiment de la chance. Parce que si c'était toi qui perdais tout le temps, quelque parties et ce serait réglé.

Le gardien : C'est vrai que comparé à nous deux, tu portes pas beaucoup de vêtement.

Zoro : Bof. Kimono, pantalon, chaussures, haramaki et ceinture, c'est largement suffisant.

Sanji : Tu te sens pas un peu nu sans tes sabres ?

Zoro : Si, complètement.

Le gardien : Ah ils sont à vous les trois magnifiques sabres dans la salle des coffres ?

Zoro : (visage illuminé) Ils les ont gardés ?!

Le gardien : Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va jeter des sabres aussi remarquables ?

Zoro : C'est vrai que vous seriez bien cons.

Sanji : Bon on refait une partie ?

Le gardien : Euh...

Zoro : Allez.

* * *

 **Jour 4**

Sanji : Je m'ennuie...

Zoro : (ronfle)

o.o.o.o

Zoro : Toi t'es mort !

Sanji : La ferme ! Je m'ennuyais !

Zoro : ET C'EST POUR CA QUE T'AS ARRACHÉ UNE BARRE DU LIT POUR ME FRAPPER AVEC DANS MON SOMMEIL ?!

Sanji : T'AVAIS QU'A ÊTRE RÉVEILLÉ !

Zoro et Sanji : (se frappent en poussant des cris d'assaut)

o.o.o.o.o

Sanji : (chantonne assis par terre) Binkusu no sake wo~

Zoro : Tu veux que je te prête un violon ?

Sanji : Très drôle. Moi au moins, je m'occupe.

Zoro : Tu connais toutes les paroles ?

Sanji : Ouais pourquoi ?

Zoro : (se recouche et ferme les yeux)

Sanji : ...

Zoro : ...

Sanji : ...

Zoro : Todoke ni yuku yo~

* * *

 **Jour 5**

Zoro : Donc, les avantages à être en prison...

Sanji : Humm... T'as du temps libre.

Zoro : Des repas gratuits.

Sanji : Tu perds du poids.

Zoro : Tu peux faire n'importe quoi et passer pour un con, de toute façon t'as plus rien à perdre.

Sanji : Tu te fais plein de potes, aussi étranges sois-ils.

Zoro : T'as une vie sexuelle très active.

Sanji : Ouais enfin, ça dépend des prisons. T'imagines le pauvre mec tout seul dans une cellule isolée des autres et emprisonné à perpétuité ?

Zoro : Ouais ben si c'est juste une question de sexe, perso ça ne me dérangerait pas plus que ça.

Sanji : Pourquoi ? T'es génophobe ?

Zoro : C'est quoi ça ?

Sanji : La peur du sexe.

Zoro : Non. C'est juste que ça m'intéresse pas.

Sanji : Oh allez ! Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi t'es un énorme pervers !

Zoro : N'importe quoi.

Sanji : Une fois je me suis même demandé si t'étais pas pédophile-zoophile-homo vu comme tu te comportes avec Chopper.

Zoro : Tu te poses des questions... bizarres. Et en plus c'est lui qui s'amuse à me faire des câlins. Je fais rien moi.

Sanji : N'empêche que je reste persuadé que t'es un pervers. Les fangirls témoigneront.

Zoro : J'ai autre chose à faire que de courir après des culottes...

Sanji : Non mais ça il y a que Brook qui le fait.

Zoro : Oui... d'ailleurs je trouve ça plutôt malsain...

Sanji : ...

Zoro : ...

Sanji : Ouais finalement y a pas vraiment d'avantage à être en prison.

Zoro : Ouais. Être libre c'est mieux,

o.o.o.o.o

Zoro : (Dort)

Sanji : (Dort)

Zoro : (Dort)

Sanji : AAAAAAAAAAH !

Zoro : Gn... Kézkispas ?

Sanji : (yeux écarquillés, main sur la poitrine) Hhhh... hhh...

Zoro : Putain shitty cook... qu'est ce que t'as à crier comme ça en plein milieu de la nuit... ?

Sanji : (voix fragile) R... rien... c'est bon...

Zoro : (se penche pour regarder le cuisinier dans le lit du bas) Wow. T'es super pâle.

Sanji : C'est rien... tu peux te rendormir...

Zoro : Même pas en rêve. T'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

Sanji : (réfléchit et hésite) Je... j'ai fait un cauchemar...

Zoro : ... Raconte.

Sanji : (reprend son souffle et déglutit) J'ai rêvé qu'on était sur le bateau... et que j'entendais des bruits étranges venant de la cale...

Zoro : (pense) Ç _a a l'air plutôt sérieux son truc... je ferais mieux de ne pas me moquer de lui pour une fois._

Sanji : Je suis allé regarder... et quand j'ai ouvert la porte... je t'ai vu toi...

Zoro : (pense) _Moi ?_

Sanji : Tu étais par terre... et au dessus de toi il y avais un grand roux... qui te violait...

Zoro : Quoi ? Moi, je me faisais violer ?

Sanji : (Acquiesce, le regard sombre)

Zoro : (pense) _Wow. Il a pas l'air de rigoler. Je savais pas que les cauchemars étaient aussi douloureux... mais pourquoi moi ?_

Sanji : Et... et là... il m'a vu...

Zoro : (inquiet) ...Et ?

Sanji : Et tout d'un coup, je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai commencé a crier « VIOLEUR, ARRÊTE DE VIOLER ! »

Zoro : ...

Sanji : Je l'ai répété trois fois, et tout d'un coup, il s'est retourné et a dit « Oh miiiince ! » avec une voix bizarre... Puis il s'est levé et est parti...

Zoro : ...

Sanji : Après c'est toi qui t'es levé... tu as couru vers moi et as crié «C'EST GAGNÉ ! BEST FRIEND ! » en me sautant dessus...

Zoro : ...

Sanji : (au bord des larmes) Le cauchemar...

Zoro : ...

Sanji : (tremblote en attendant une réponse du bretteur)

Zoro : (se recouche) Connard...

Sanji : Hein ? Quoi?

Zoro : (ronfle)

Sanji : Mais qu'est-ce que... j'ai dit ?

* * *

 **Jour 6**

Zoro : Ah, demain on s'en va.

Sanji : C'est dommage, j'aimais bien cette prison.

Zoro : Mouais... moi aussi.

Sanji : Mais c'est plutôt le bon moment, je commençais à un peu trop m'ennuyer.

Zoro : Hum...

Sanji : T'as pas l'air très enthousiaste.

Zoro : ...

Sanji : (sarcastique) Se pourrait-il que tu sois déçu de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps en tête à tête avec moi ?

Zoro : ... Tu peux aller crever, shitty-cook.

Sanji : Heiiin ?

o.o.o

Zoro : (frappe) ATTARDÉ !

Sanji : (Contre et frappe) ABRUTI !

Zoro : (esquive et riposte) COOK DE MERDE !

Sanji : (recule et refrappe) MARIMO PÉRIMÉ !

Zoro : (Envoie un coup de poing au cuistot) ...

Sanji : (riposte d'un coup de genou dans le ventre) Gn !

Zoro : (arrête le genou et le bloque)

Sanji : Eh ? Arrête ! Laisse-moi partir, enfoiré !

Zoro : C'est exactement ça...

Sanji : Hein ? De quoi ?

Zoro : (lâche la jambe) Que je veuille rester seul avec toi... c'est exactement ça.

Sanji : (hausse les sourcils) Euh... comment je suis censé le comprendre ?

Zoro : Aucune idée. Mais évite de t'énerver s'il te plaît, je suis crevé et j'ai qu'une envie, c'est de dormir.

Sanji : Mais... qu'est ce que t'entends par là ?

Zoro : Je veux dire que j'aime bien... être qu'avec toi.

Sanji : Tu... tu veux dire que tu m'ai... aimes ?

Zoro : (va se coucher dans un coin de la cellule) Je sais pas. Certainement.

Sanji : Qu... Quoi ?!

Zoro : (ferme les yeux et fait mine de s'endormir)

Sanji : (le secoue) EH OH ! Tu peux pas t'endormir après m'avoir fait une confession pareille !

Zoro : (pas de réaction)

Sanji : Eh ! Moi aussi j'ai mon mot à dire ! Ça se fait pas de fuir une situation comme celle là !

Zoro : (zzzz)

Sanji : Oi ! Marimo ! Zoro ! Moi je me casse la tête à trouver une manière de te le dire, et toi tu m'envoie ça comme une insulte !

Zoro : (entrouvre un oeil) Me le dire ?

Sanji : (rougit légèrement) Putain Zoro ! T'es vraiment un lâche !

Zoro : Hé hé. Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom.

Sanji : ... la ferme.

o.o.o.o

Sanji : (sur le lit... je vous laisse deviner la position...) Zo... ro...

Zoro : (sur le lit... sur Sanji... pas besoin de plus de détail...) hhh... hh...

Sanji : Putain... on fait ça... hhh... dans une prison...

Zoro : C'est qui qui parlait de ça hier... ?

Sanji : C'était... ah... toi...

Zoro : Ah ouais... nng... bon on s'en fous...

Sanji : Complè... tement...

Kamui : What is that ?

Zoro et Sanji : ?!

Didi : Je crois que ça chauffe à côté !

Husty : Eh ! Je peux me joindre a vous ?!

Zoro et Sanji : ...

Tels : Fout leur la paix Husty.

Josh : Mais c'est pas... deux mecs... ?

Yuka : QUOI ?!

Josh :?

Yuka : Attendez... vous voulez dire que pile au moment où je me dis que je suis en manque de yaoi, des mecs décident de le faire juste à côté de moi ?!

Didi : En gros c'est ça.

Yuka : MY GOD ! Tels ! On échange de place ?! T'es juste en face toi !

Tels : J'aimerais bien mais je crois pas que ce soit possible...

Husty : Hu hu hu... on a une superbe vue depuis là.

Yuka : Enfoiré...

Josh : Mais c'est... deux mecs... non ?

Yuka : ET ALORS ?!

Kamui : What is the problem ?

Didi : Laisse tomber Kamui...

Zoro et Sanji : ...

Sanji : Euh... Zoro... on devrait peut-être...

Zoro : (embrasse fougueusement le blond) Ignore !

Sanji : Quoi ? Mais... hya !

Zoro : (devient plus rapide et plus violent)

Sanji : Attends... Huh... Zoro... ah...

Yuka : (a un petit filet de bave et de sang qui coule de son nez et sur ses lèvres)

Husty : Tels, poupée ! Ça te donne pas envie ?!

Tels : (rougit) Euh... qu'est ce que tu racontes encore... ?

Husty : Allez ! La dernière fois t'as dit oui tout de suite !

Yuka : QUOI ?! C'était quand ?!

Husty : Laisse tomber, perverse, t'étais pas encore là...

Yuka : Shit...

Kamui : What ?

Zoro : (s'en fout royalement et continue son affaire)

Sanji : Zo... Zoro... arrête... je vais... aaaaah...

Zoro : N... ngh... hhhh...

Tels : Husty, ne me touche pas.

Husty : hu hu hu...

* * *

 **Jour 7**

Sanji : (se réveille) Nnng... c'est aujourd'hui qu'on se casse...

Zoro : Ouais.

Sanji : Hum ? T'étais déjà réveillé ?

Zoro : Effectivement.

Sanji : (inspecte les alentours) Euh... marimo ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dormi à côté de toi... à poil contre toi ?

Zoro : (soupir) Je te laisse réfléchir tout seul, trop fatigué...

Sanji : (réfléchit)

Zoro : (ferme les yeux)

Sanji : J'ai mal au...

Zoro : ...

Sanji : AH !

Zoro : Bingo...

Sanji : PUTAIN !

Zoro : Et là c'est le moment où tu me gifles parce que tu étais pas conscient de ce que tu faisais...

Sanji : ZORO !

Zoro : ... ?

Sanji : (attire le visage du vert vers lui et écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes)

Zoro : ?!

Sanji : Je suis trop heureux !

Zoro : ...

Yuka : Snif... c'est si beau...

Didi : Ouais bon, là on peut carrément rajouter des paillettes et des licornes. C'est tellement guimauve que j'ai envie de vomir des arcs-en-ciel...

Tels : Hum...

Husty : Dites, la prochaine fois, est-ce que je pourrai...

Zoro et Sanji : LA FERME HUSTY !

Husty : ...

Zoro : Bon... c'est pas que, mais j'ai pas envie de pourrir ici éternellement moi...

Sanji : Ouais...

Yuka : Oh non ! Vous partez ?

Sanji : Ben faut bien.

Josh : Mais... vous aviez pas dit que alliez à Impel Down ?

Didi : Impel Down ?! Ah c'est chaud...

Husty : Mais non ! Là-bas y a environ un dizaine de personne par cellule !

Didi : ... ouais et ?

Husty : ORGIE !

Sanji : Putain mais faites-le taire... Toi ils ont eu raison de t'enfermer...

Husty : Sois pas vilaine, chérie.

Tels : Tais-toi Husty... laisse-les faire leurs adieux.

Zoro : Je suis pas sûr qu'on aura le temps.

Yuka : Pourquoi ? Ils vont vous emmener maintenant ?

Zoro : Non, je crois pas que le cook soit très d'accord d'être emmené à Impel Down...

Tels : Huh ? Mais alors que...

Sanji : Ah. J'ai entendu un grand bruit.

Zoro : Bon les gars, on vous dit au revoir, Luffy va pas tarder à...

Un poing immense : (Défonce le mur de pierre dans un grand bruit)

Les autres : ?!

Sanji : Ah, il est déjà là.

Une voix : ZOROOOOOO ! SANJIIIIIIIIIIII !

Sanji : Ouais, c'est bon on arrive !

Luffy : (saute devant eux et détruit les barreaux) Salut !

Nami : (arrive de l'arrière) Vous n'avez rien ?

Zoro : Yo.

Sanji : Nami-swannn ! Comme je suis content de te revoir !

Josh : Wow ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Zoro : Bon. C'était un plaisir de faire votre connaissance.

Sanji : On espère que vous resterez longtemps en vie !

Luffy : Hum ? C'est qui eux ?

Zoro : C'est des potes.

Nami : Eux ? Vous vous êtes fait des potes en prison ?

Husty : Hey ! Mais quelle jolie minette que voilà !

Sanji : Pas touche Husty.

Nami : (frissonne) Euh... en tout cas heureusement qu'ils restent en prison, ils ont l'air vraiment étranges.

Zoro : Ouais ils sont bizarres mais ils sont sympa. Bonne chance du coup !

Luffy : ...

Sanji : Et évitez Impel Down !

Didi : T'inquiète.

Luffy : (détruit violemment les barreaux de toutes les cellules)

Nami : Luffy ?!

Yuka : Oh ! On est libres !

Luffy : Si c'est des potes de Zoro et Sanji, alors ils méritent la liberté.

Tels : Cool. Merci mec.

Sanji : On y va maintenant ?

Robin : (arrive depuis les débris) Zoro-san ? J'ai récupéré tes sabres.

Sanji : Robin-chwaaan !

Zoro : (prend ses sabres) Merci.

Kamui : Good bye guys !

Yuka : Vous allez me manquer !

Josh : Euh... moi aussi.

Zoro : Ouais ouais c'est ça.

Sanji : Ciao.

Les Mugiwara : (Sortent de la prison en courant)

Sanji : Pourquoi on court ?

Nami : Luffy a foutu un sacré bordel en venant ici. On ferait mieux de ne pas traîner.

Zoro : Eh mais attends on a pas dit au revoir au gardien !

Nami : Euh...

Sanji : Attends marimo, on peut gueuler !

Zoro : Fais ce que tu veux, moi j'ai envie de faire une sieste.

Sanji : (se retourne vers la base marine) OI ! LE GARDIEN ! MERCI POUR LE SEJOUR, C'ETAIT COOL !

Zoro : Ouaip.

Nami : Mais qu'est-ce que...

Robin : (rigole)

Luffy : Sanji ! Je commence à avoir faim!

Sanji : Retour aux bonne vieilles habitudes...

Nami : ...

Sanji : Ce soir ça te dit un banquet, capitaine ?

Luffy : (sourit de toutes ses dents) OUAIS !

Sanji : (s'approche de Zoro et murmure) Ce soir ça te dit un « banquet », Marimo ?

Zoro : ...

Sanji : Hé hé hé.

Zoro : ...Ouais.

 **Fin**

 **Bon. Pour ceux qui seraient encore un peu perdu, voici le plan de la prison et des cellules :**

 **En se plaçant dans la vue de Zoro et Sanji, il y a Kamui et Josh à l'est, Yuka à l'ouest, Husty et Tels au nord, et Dyrane au nord-est. Voilà j'espère que c'est plus clair.**

 **Enfin bref, excusez mon humour ridicule, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire des stupidités pareilles... j'espère tout de même que ça vous à plu, et je vous dis peut-être à la prochaine dans une autre fic ! Une petite review ?**


End file.
